5th November
by migguy-24
Summary: The 5th November is a tragic day. No one can forget the day of the death of the greatest detective of this world. SongFic. Spoiler at epsiode 25. Yaoi OCCness.


Hey guys, we are the 5th November today and i don't know why but... i think again the death of L. ***cry*** :'( sorry everyone but i can't stop thinking at L if he was alive today. _Light-kun why you killed L ? Whyyyyy ?_

Disclaimer : Charatheres of Death Note are not mine.

Disclaimer² : The song is I'll be waiting by Lenny Kravits but the lyrics are modified.

Pairing : L x Light / Ryuzaki x Raito ... If you don't love yaoi please leave.

* * *

 **5 November**

* * *

 _Light x L - I'll love you_

Light walked to a well-known place. He entered and went to a place where only he could know. He walked around and saw his goal in front of him. He opened the thing and began to sing softly while stroking the other person's cheek.

Light :

 _You take my heart, I lose my soul_

 _I'm hurt inside Cause there's a hole_

 _I can't stop cry When i'm alone_

 _Then i wish find A reason to life_

Light puts a hand on the detective's cheek while the ghost of the detective appeared behind him.

 _I'm sure to really love you, baby_

He brought his hand back to his heart and cried in the sky.

 _Since I loved you too late_

 **(Togheter)**

Light :

Light raised his hand to the sky as if he wanted to touch the angels.

 _And as long as I'm livin'_

 _I'll love you_

He kept crying for one of the angels, his sweet detective. The man looking like a panda but who had so cute and childish ways that opened the heart of Light.

 _As long as I'm breathin'_

 _I waiting you_

L :

L passed his ghost hands around the boy and sang softly near his ear.

 _Whenever i think of you_

 _I'll love you_

 _Whenever i need you_

 _You'll be there_

Death separated them but they promised themselves in silence that they would meet again soon. The detective and the killer had promised themselves a fierce fight but they tore out their hearts.

Light :

 _I've seen you cry Under the rain_

Light remembered that before his death he had almost seen the cried detective, soaked by the rain. He had felt his heart shattered but Kira was there to regain control.

 _I felt your pain I did not do anything_

Light had felt selfish after the detective's death, he had no one to challenge him.

L :

Light faced L's ghost, who was circling the boy, brushing against his body.

 _I realize There's no end in sight_

 _Yet still I wait For you to see the reality_

L & Light :

L and Light were slowly getting closer to the other person. They took each other's hand and they looked. One is alive, the other dead.

 _I'm the one who really love you, baby_

L :

 _I can't take it anymore_

Light gently kissed the detective. He felt the warmth in him as when he had lost his memories. But he also felt the pain of his lost love.

Light :

 _And as long as I'm livin'_

 _I'll love you_

 _As long as I'm breathin'_

 _I waiting you_

L :

 _Whenever i think of you_

 _I'll love you_

 _Whenever i need you_

 _You'll be there_

Light released the detective and watched his body. He knelt at his side and stroked L's face.

Light :

 _You are the only one I've ever known_

 _You makes me feel this way Couldn't on my own_

L moved closer to Light and passed his arms over the chest of the one who could have been his lover. They had spent so much time together when they were investigating Yotsuba. It was the best moments for the detective. He was so happy to know that his very first friend / love loved him.

L :

 _I wanna stay with you until you joing me_

Light stood up and faced L. He took L's hand in his. The two men looked into each other's eyes.

 _You've got the love you need right in front of you_

Light & L :

 _Please come back / Come at me_

Light knew he could not yet join his love, he had to fulfill his quest for the God of the New World. L cried in turn and lowered his head. Light and L they sang together. Their voices were beautiful but broken. Their sorrows and sadness were shared only between them.

Light :

Light passed his forefinger on the detective's cheek to dry the tears.

 _And as long as I'm livin'_

L :

L raised his head. He faced a mirror because Light was crying too. He took Light's hand on his cheek, not wanting to leave.

 _I'll be waitin'_

 _As long as I look you_

Light :

Light put his other hand on L's cheek and softly approached his face to kiss him.

 _I'll be there_

L :

 _Whenever you think of me_

Light lowered his hands and sang softly for the detective. The two men looked into each other's eyes, not wanting to lose contact with the other person.

Light :

 _I'll love you_

 _Whenever you need me_

L :

 _I'll be there_

L knew his time was up and he could not stay near Light. He absolutely had to leave. L did not know why but he felt that Light might be joining him when his death come. Maybe together they could be in paradise or at Mû.

 _And as long as you livin'_

 _I wait you_

The ghost of L slowly begins to disappear in the night.

Light :

 _As long as I come to see you_

L :

 _I'll be waiting_

Light :

 _I regret to kill you_

L :

 _I forgive you_

Light :

 _Whenever you smile me_

L :

 _We were in love_

.

L finally finished the song and Light kissed his detective in a last ghost kiss. L disappeared in the silence of the night. Light was alone. He could not go backwards, it was impossible, but if there was a way he would promise that he would give half of his life remaining just to spend time with the detective. They both knew who the other person really was. Light to sacrifice the life of his love just to be able to accomplish his quest. But now he regretted everything he had done that day. Kira disappeared and L died with his soul.

Light Yagami is no more than a body envelope that reacts automatically. Light died with the detective that day. The 5th November. Light put his lips to those of the detective who had retained his warmth and closed the lid of L's coffin. He promised himself that whenever he thought of him, he would come here to contemplate his body in eternal peace. Whether it's to celebrate Christmas, the day of his death, Valentine's Day or jute to be with him, he will come back here all the time... at his HQ.

"It's over L, now that you have no more investigations, you are mine forever."

Light closed the door behind him and returned to the second HQ, finding Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, Souchiro, Ide and of course, his fake girlfriend Misa. Behind him Ruyk was savoring his apple truck. He had made a deal with Light in exchange that he still keeps the body of L intact.

... ... ... ... ...

Computer : ***tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tic-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic* "Transmission"**

An old man received an SMS and looked sad. _"_ L is dead. _"_


End file.
